Te quiero puta
by Ychinan
Summary: Songfic, que el titulo habla por si solo. IkkakuxYumichika


"_Vamos, vamos mi amor. Me gusta mucho tu sabor, pero no, no, no tu corazón."_

Ikkaku se movía lentamente de la entre pierna de su amante hacia arriba relamiéndose los labios, succionando y saboreando el dulce sabor que aún permanecía en su boca. Yumichika aún respiraba fuera de ritmo, su mente todavía no había salido del viaje del recién orgasmo. De verdad que Ikkaku era increíble.

Tan pronto Yumichika volvió al mundo de los vivos, empezó a buscar la cara de Ikkaku. Si no fuera porque estaba acostado en la cama, se hubiera caído patas arriba. La forma en la que Ikkaku se lamia los labios con ansias, usando movimientos sensuales e invitadores…Su mirada, oh Dios, esa mirada llena de lujuria y deseo que vuelve loco a cualquiera.

Ikkaku no pudo resistir la cara ruborizada de su amante y lo besó con cruda pasión, asegurándose de que sus miembros se rosaran fuertemente; gruñendo en su boca cada vez que Yumichika gemía en la suya. Este se avergonzó un poco al sentir su nueva erección. Ikkaku solo sonrió y empezó a bajar nuevamente dejando rastros de besos y mordidas en su delgado pecho. Tomó un pezón entre sus labios y succionó hasta dejarlo morado. Yumichika respondió con un fuerte gemido poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Ikkaku fuertemente invitando a éste a que lo mordiera; claro que se le concedió su deseo. Ikkaku pasaba su lengua suavemente para limpiar la sangre que comenzaba a salir.

"_Más, más, más de tu limón. Querido, dame de tu fruta, vamos mi amor. ¡Te quiero Puta!"_

Cuando llegó a su suave bajo vientre lo mordió rabiosamente, para luego besarlo. Tomó su erección en su boca y comenzó un ritmo leve para enloquecer a su amante, pasando su lengua alrededor de la punta con movimientos deliberadamente suaves.

El deseo de Ikkaku era insaciable. Se había vuelto un maldito adicto y Yumichika era su droga. Ikkaku le besaba su miembro y le acariciaba los muslos volviéndolo completamente loco. – ¡Oh, Ikkaku!- Yumichika arqueaba su espalda gimiendo de forma desesperada. – ¡Trágatelo completo!- Sus deseos se volvieron ordenes. Cómo le fascinaba que Yumichika le diera órdenes con firmeza. Esto le daba a él la oportunidad de demostrarle que él era quien dominaba. Claro, sin quitarle las esperanzas de ser él el dominante en sus actos sexuales.

"_! Ah, que rico! ¡Te quiero Puta!"_

Ikkaku movió sus labios hacia sus orbes, tomándolos en su boca pasando su lengua con ganas, disfrutando su textura. Al ver la cara de desesperación de Yumichika aumento un poco el ritmo de sus movimientos para aliviar algo de tensión que poseía el cuerpo de Yumichika. Cuando sintió su cuerpo preparándose para el orgasmo, detuvo sus movimientos por completo.

"_Ay, que rico un, dos, tres. Sí te deseo otra vez. Pero no, no, no tu corazón. Más, más, más de tu limón."_

Yumichika se sentó bruscamente para capturar los labios de Ikkaku en un Intoxicante beso, tomando su cara en sus manos para profundizar el beso. Se sentó en la falda de Ikkaku entrelazando sus piernas en su cintura para acercar más su cuerpo. Yumichika movió sus labios al cuello del otro, mordisqueando y succionando su piel. Ikkaku mordió sus labios fuertemente haciendo que de su labio inferior corriera sangre. –No restrinjas tus deseos, Yumi, ¡entiérrame esos dientes!- Yumichika se acerco al arco del cuello y lo mordió sin pena, como un vampiro desesperado por alimentarse.

"_Querido. Dame de tu fruta. Vamos, mi amor. ¡Te quiero puta!"_

A Ikkaku le estaba comenzando a doler su erección por la dulce excitación de ese acto tan erótico.

"_¡Te quiero Puta!"_

Ikkaku empujo a Yumi contra la cama, coloco su cabeza entre sus piernas separándolas hasta su límite, exponiendo por completo a Yumichika. Jugando con su lengua entre sus tentadoras nalgas, lubricando y saboreando el área. Ikkaku sabia que eso era una forma barata de empezar, pero a el le gustaba hacerlo. Ya se había vuelto un adicto al sabor de su amante desde la primera probada.

"_¡Te quiero Puta!"_

Yumichika no podía contener los gemidos que escapaban de su boca, era una sensación increíble. Ikkaku siempre lo volvía así. Al sentir unos intrusos dentro de él arqueo su espalda, desesperado por sentir lo que en verdad quería. – Trata de venir rápido esta vez.-

"_Entre tus piernas voy a llorar. Feliz y triste voy a estar. Feliz y triste voy a estar."_

Sus movimientos comenzaron suaves hasta llegar a un buen ritmo. Ikkaku estaba tan desesperado como Yumichika por que llegara la penetración. Simplemente quería que sus actos duraran más tiempo. Aunque el dolor pulsante de su miembro no estaba de acuerdo con él.

"_Más, más, más por favor. Más, más, más. Sí, si señor"_

Ikkaku se arrodilló entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar bruscamente su erección, aun con los dedos dentro de Yumichika. La ansiedad era tanta, el deseo era tanto que Yumichika no podía entender el porqué su amante se tardaba tanto en dar el último paso.

"_No me tengas miedo. No te voy a comer. Más, más, más por favor. Más, más, más. Sí, si señor."_

Ikkaku movió sus dedos y lo remplazo con su erección con fuerza. –Ah, Yumi, siempre te sientes tan bien- Los gemidos de ambos retumbaban las paredes de la habitación. Todo se sentía tan delicioso, la cálida entrada de Yumichika, la poderosa erección de Ikkaku y la pasión que ambos sentían.

"_¡Te quiero Puta!_

Yumichika tomo las caderas de Ikkaku parta controlar las embestidas tratando de que la penetración fuera más profunda e intensa. Al ver el desespero de Yumichika, Ikkaku lo tomó por la cintura para levantarlo y sentarlo en su falda.

Lo besó con ansias, tragándose los gemidos de su amado, aumentando su velocidad hasta que se empezó a escuchar un ruido pegajoso. Gimiendo fuerte e incontrolablemente.

"_¡Dámelo, dámelo! ¡Te quiero PUUUTAAA!_

Yumichika apretó el cuello de Ikkaku al sentir que estaba punto de estallar. Ambos aumentaron el compás de sus movimientos acercándose cada vez más al orgasmo. Ikkaku tomo la erección de su amante y comenzó a masturbarlo. Para callar sus gemidos, Yumichika mordió a Ikkaku donde lo había marcado. Ambas sensaciones fueron tan fuertes que llegaron juntos al orgasmo, arqueando sus espaldas. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y otras secreciones, y sus corazones latiendo fuertemente al mismo ritmo.

Ikkaku dejo que el peso de Yumichika le callera encima y lo abrazo fuerte, casi con miedo de no sentirlo con él. Se quedaron abrazados uno del otro comenzando a irse en el viaje del sueño.

-La próxima vez **yo** seré el seme.-

-Je, je, eso lo veremos.-


End file.
